Trouble in Paradise
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: After ten years of marriage and two kids, Hawke and Sebastian are desperate to recapture the magic. Lucky for them, Isabela is always willing to give advice. Pt 2; Hawke wasn't the only one with plans. Sebastian has one more present for his wife. NSFW. Gift fics for Hatsepsut. F!Hawke/Sebastian/Fenris.
1. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: **This is for my dearest friend, Hatsepsut. Occasionally, I get this urge to write her a gift fic. After requesting what she'd like, this is what came about. If she likes it, I'll consider it a job well done. While this is a Sebastian/F!Hawke fic and would fit into Torturing a Prince, I decided to post it as a stand alone since it's a present. If you have a moment, I'd appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

Happy belated Mother's Day, Hatsepsut!

**Warnings – Very NOT safe for work. **

******Disclaimer: **Bioware owns DA, or else there would have been Sebastian smut involved.

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

Hawke sighed and set the paper aside. More papers with ideas on how to handle the mages, or how to handle the templars, or what to do with the Gallows; it had been ten years since Knight-Commander Meredith's tyranny had gone too far. Meredith was dead, Orsino was dead, Elthina was dead – even Anders, her dear friend, was dead. She would have thought the bloodbath would have shown Kirkwall what prejudices could lead to. Yet, even now as Viscountess, she was still dealing with nothing but prejudices. The mages were free to live with their families within city limits, as long as they agreed to attend training classes and agreed to regular assessments with the templars(to judge whether or not they'd gone into blood magic). The laws of Thedas didn't follow her lead – much of the world was still in chaos – but as far as Hawke was concerned, Kirkwall was her city and the mages deserved to be treated fairly. She owed Anders at least that much; as a mage, she also owed it to herself to be the leading example. If she led, others would follow.

If only she had known what this job would demand of her. She had agreed to become Viscountess just before she and Sebastian Vael had married. Together, they had set up a formidable alliance between Kirkwall and Starkhaven. They had even rebuilt the chantry and were married within its halls. Their first child came soon after they were wed(no surprise given how much they attacked each other); a boy. Their daughter came a few years after. But now? Being Viscountess and the wife of a Prince, with two children, well, it left very little time for her and Sebastian. Their marriage was suffering; whenever they did find time to be together, it was desperate, to the point, rushed, and routine. It wasn't like it had been in the beginning. Work, duties, motherhood; it gave her little energy and time for passion.

If she was suffering, she could only imagine how Sebastian must be feeling. At least he had experiencein being celibate. Hawke, on the other hand, did not.

"Hawke?" Cullen's voice interrupted her thoughts from where he stood near the door. The tall blond nodded and came forward, umber eyes taking in her messy desk. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"I'm done with today's papers," she sighed. She was tired. Tired _and _frustrated. It didn't take a savant to see that. Something had to change; for example, she needed to be at home. "It seems like my changes are doing some good. Are the mages and templars adapting well enough?"

Cullen smiled, something she saw more often these days than in the days when Meredith had run Kirkwall. Smiles suited him. "Ever since you instituted the changes, it has been easier. Without the tight leash strangling them and with you leading them, the mages are more willing to meet us half way."

"I'm glad." At least her city was doing well. "As you know, my husband is expecting me. Our ten year anniversary is in a few days. I trust you can handle things in my absence?"

"Of course, Hawke." Cullen came toward her and leaned against the desk, his armor loud in the silence of the room. She remembered when the sight of templar armor upset her; it was nice to see that had changed. "You can trust me. You and Sebastian deserve some time together. You've already been here a month; if you ask me, you both have been working far too hard and far too much. Married couples have to take time for themselves, even royal married couples."

Hawke smiled with a nod. She pushed herself away from her messy desk and stretched her stiff limbs. She'd been sitting there for too long. "I am to meet some friends at the Hanged Man –" she chose to omit that it was just Isabela, " – but have my carriage waiting for me first thing in the morning. I'm eager to see my husband, my family."

"Lucky man," Cullen chuckled, maybe a tad envious. Hiding it well, he straightened and gave her a firm nod. "I'll make sure it is done, Hawke. Don't you worry."

* * *

This hadn't been a good idea. First off, it was embarrassing! But she knew that if anyone had the answers she needed, it was Isabela. Didn't make it any less mortifying, though. She stood just inside the tavern, fidgeting as she wrestled with herself about whether or not she should stay. The Hanged Man was as busy now as it had been in the old days, filled with drunks and lowtowners, but it still wasn't hard to find the tall, gorgeous, tan pirate beauty that was her best friend.

It didn't take long for Isabela to find her, either. "There she is!" The pirate queen shooed away her male(and female) companions. "Hurry over here pet before one of my many admirers steal your seat."

Hawke did as Isabela said and took a seat at her table. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Isabela."

"It's been ages since you had time to see me, love! Of course I agreed!" Isabela passed her a tankard of ale, grinning like a cat who knew it had cornered its prey. "Now, how can I assist you, oh glorious champion?"

Well, might as well go for it now that she was here; in for a silver, in for a sovereign. "I need some advice," she started cautiously.

"Oh?" Isabela immediately leaned toward her, eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Now what sort of advice could _I _possibly offer _you_?"

"I think you know," Hawke mumbled as her face heated red in embarrassment. It was just like Isabela to watch Hawke fidget, enjoying watching her squirm for all it was worth. Making the champion(and viscountess) of Kirkwall squirm was worth a lot. "You don't have to look so pleased with yourself, Isabela."

"Oh love, of course I do!" She purred the words, more than pleased. Pleased seemed to be an understatement. "In fact, I should bring Varric down here to write this into your personal history."

"Oh haha!" Hawke calmed herself by letting out a deep breath. "Listen Isabela, this is already mortifying enough. Let's not make it more so, shall we?"

"Oh nug shit, you're no fun. Fine, fine. What can I do for you?"

This time she had to suck in a deep breath, not to calm herself, but to steady her nerves. She wrung her hands before pressing them flat to the table. "You're my best friend, Isa. Even if you weren't, you would still be the logical choice for my...dilemma."

"Go on."

Hawke dragged her fingers through her hair and leaned close to whisper conspiratorially, "things have been...by the void, this is frustrating. Hell, _I'm _frustrated. Sex isn't...it isn't what it used to be, and Sebastian and I want it back. Our anniversary is in a few days and...forgive the pun since it's coming from me, but I want to bring the magic back."

"Ah pet, this is what happens when you marry a man or consign yourself to a committed, monogamous relationship." Isabela patted the back of Hawke's hand with sympathy. "Still, I would think with his sordid past, the bedroom would be the last place you two would have problems."

Hawke blushed red and bit her lip; Isabela had a point. In the beginning, after they were first married, that sordid past had been laid out in the open and put to good use. There were things she probably couldn't speak of out loud; now she would willingly tell all if it meant bringing it back. "I'm not sure what it is," she sighed while rubbing her temple, "I am so busy with Kirkwall's problems and Sebastian has Starkhaven to manage. _When _we have time to be together, the kids take most of it. By the time we can be intimate...we're tired and out of it. We are barely into it." Hawke shook her head. "It's a little frustrating when it becomes more of a chore than anything. I want our passion back."

Isabela appeared to be sympathetic, at least. She pursed her lips and after a moment, she snapped her fingers. "I think his sordid past is they key. You...need to spice things up, use something new to bring the spark back. He has so much on you, perhaps it is time you turned the tables."

Hawke fidgeted, biting at her nail. "You have some ideas, I take it?"

The pirate's lips curled slyly. She reached out to pat Hawke's hand again, this time lingering a moment. "Of course I do pet and by the time I am finished with you, you'll have plenty of delicious ideas of your own." Her tone was deeply suggestive and Hawke found it impossible not to lean in and absorb said ideas.

* * *

After the 'discussion' she had with Isabela, the carriage ride turned out to be an unbearable thought. Hawke opted out, instead choosing to get a horse and ride to Starkhaven herself. And she rode for all she was worth. All she could think about was seeing Sebastian and their kids(yet, because of Isabela, her thoughts came more often back to Sebastian). It was safe to say she couldn't get home fast enough; why couldn't Kirkwall and Starkhaven be closer together?

It seemed to take forever and she could barely believe it when the village came into view. The people of Starkhaven were eager and pleased to see her, greeting her as she rode by. She tried to greet them warmly enough, not wanting to be rude in her haste to return home.

By the time their grand home was within sight, Hawke wanted to just jump off the horse and run all the way up the path. Turns out she didn't have to. Sebastian, James, and Lila were outside in the yard. When they saw her, their faces lit up with excitement. Seeing them, she again had to ask herself why she had ever left.

Sebastian met her in all his glory and swept her off the horse into his arms; they had never had to be apart for this long. She'd been stuck in Kirkwall for well over a month. That alone could have helped their martial relations, but Hawke had so much more in mind now thanks to Isabela.

He groaned and pulled her close, not allowing her feet to touch the ground. She could feel his nose in her hair, his sharp inhale to take in her scent. A blissful sigh slipped free from her lips. They would have remained that way had the children not chosen to remind them of where it was they were.

James tugged on her hand, looking up at her with those very-like-Sebastian eyes. How could she even think to be annoyed with their interruption, with such a handsome boy, _their _boy, looking at up at her like that? At eight years old, he already looked so much like his father it amazed her; Sebastian had shown her portraits – James could very easily have passed as Sebastian's twin. His sister, Lila, however, looked very much like Hawke's mother and her sister, Bethany. Hawke had taken after her father, but it seemed her mother and sister's genes remained strong. How else would she have gotten that black as night, feather light, curly hair?

As much as she missed their intimacy, she could in no way hold it over their kids. Even if she and Sebastian were to never have sex again, she would be okay. She wouldn't like it, but at least they had two beautiful children to make it easier.

However, once the kids were otherwise occupied, she wanted to ride Sebastian until it was impossible for either of them to think straight.

Damn Isabela.

Going to her for advice had backfired, it seemed. Her frustration had only spiked further up, and by the void, she could not get the images Isabela had provoked out of her mind. She hopped out of Sebastian's arms with a quick kiss and then gathered her children into a big, loving hug.

For now, distraction was key.

* * *

"Hawke?"

Sebastian called his wife's name, gently lest he wake the kids. She had insisted he put the children to bed alone tonight while she 'freshened up' from the long ride. She'd disappeared after dinner into their grand bedroom with a satchel he hadn't seen before. Said grand bedroom was empty of his wife when he entered, but candles had been lit and set throughout. The covers on their bed were pulled down invitingly. It was something else that caught his eyes, however leathers belts had been attached to each of the bedposts.

"Hawke?"

"I'm right behind you, love." The words were whispered against his ear, warms hands pressed against his back. He was amazed she had managed to sneak up on him, but he didn't think on it too long, as the feel of her lips against the nape of his neck turned out to be very distracting. "Have you missed me?"

Her husky voice, filled with longing, make his instantly, and painfully, erect. She had _no _idea.

"You have no idea how much lass," he groaned.

"Oh I do. I'll show you that I do. But first," she turned his around and pushed him toward the bed, "you need to get...comfortable."

All at once, he suddenly knew who it was the bindings were meant for. With a groan, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her like a man starved for water. The fire of need raged between them and he rejoiced in its long overdue presence. She eagerly returned his kiss, their tongues twining together to duel like the best trained blades. With a gasp, she managed to pull herself away so she could shove him backwards onto the massive bed. Hawke was never usually so...forward, but this display only served to heighten his arousal.

Is was then he realized that she was dressed in lingerie. Not just any lingerie, either, but the elven lingerie he'd – and the others – had seen on elves in the Blooming Rose. The black and red corset, with ribbons and matching smalls that attached with garters to black stockings that encased her sleek, agile legs. She grinned when she noticed him staring.

"Scoot up," she whispered as she gestured toward the headboard.

Sebastian did as she said, trying hard not to come in his breeches like a young adolescent, at the sight of her crawling over him. Her luscious breasts, encased in that corset, lay before his gaze as she leaned up to fasten one wrist and then the other to the bedposts. When she was done, she sat back on his lap, straddling his hips with a satisfied smile.

"I don't know why I haven't done this before now," she remarked. "You look...delicious like this."

"You look awfully edible yourself, wife."

"Good, that was the point. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

"As am I," he groaned.

Hawke smiled, a blush in her cheeks. After testing his binds one more time, she climbed off the bed. He nearly whimpered at the loss of her sweet warmth. He tried to pull himself up, but the leather straps around his wrists didn't allow him to get far. She'd bound him impressively well; between that and her sneaking up on him unnoticed, he had to wonder if someone had given her tips on how to handle a rogue. The only other rogues they knew were Varric and Isabela.

He wasn't able to think on it long. She'd undone the garters and were slowly rolling them down her long legs. Safe to say, it was hard to think while watching her disrobe.

"I take it you like what you say," she said as she casually began to yank on the laces holding her corset closed. He stifled a groan and she smiled, letting her top gape but not yet removing it from her tempting flesh.

"Maker, yes I do."

"Good." She picked up a letter knife from the bed side stand. Grinning, she crawled once more onto the bed, straddling him long enough to slice his shirt from his torso and arms. She licked her lips and set the knife, and the scraps of his shirt, aside.

He nearly passed out when she turned around, straddling him in reverse, leaving him to stare at her perfectly shaped arse. It was a treat to his starved eyes; he nearly expired when his gaze dipped down, absorbing the sight of her core. Already she was wet for him.

Maker, he wondered if he would even survive whatever it was she had planned for him.

* * *

Hawke's hands trembled as she undid the laces of her husband's boots. It wasn't like her to be so nervous when it came to having sex with him, but she felt so overwhelmingly out of her element. She tried to remember what Isabela had said; _take the power, turn the tables, Hawke – it will turn him on and empower you all at the same time. _She _did _feel empowered, but Maker, she was as turned on as he was.

She pulled off his boots, then his socks, before she turned herself back around(part of her nervousness was due in part to his stare at her intimate parts – while that had been her intention, it was nearly impossible to concentrate with the heat of his eyes on her). All he had left now was his trousers and small clothes. Those she couldn't get off of him fast enough. When he was finally naked before her eyes, his cock standing proudly erect, she thought she might finish right then and there.

Even after ten years, he was still a pleasure to gaze upon. He was as built and toned as the day they'd met in Hightown. His eyes had crinkles of wisdom and his auburn hair had the barest hint of gray hair, but it made him all the more attractive to her. How could she have lost the passion with this man?

Hawke reached out and wrapped her slim fingers around his cock, shuddering with pleasure at the strangled moan that slipped free from his lips. His whole body shuddered. When was the last time they had played like this, leisurely exploring one another? When was the last time it hadn't been straight to the point and rushed satisfaction?

Not this time, she vowed.

This was going to be different; the passion had been there before. It was here now, it just needed a little bit of...stimulation.

He seemed to be in agreement. His hips flexed, pushing his cock through the tight grip of her hand. She leaned down and drew her tongue along his shaft, circling the head and teasing the slit. He groaned, pushing himself eagerly against her lips. Emboldened, she slid her lips around his cock and bobbed on him, one hand stroking in time. Remembering Isabela's prompts, she used her free hand to caress and tug on his sac. He nearly bucked her off in his pleasure.

Maker, this was heady. She was beyond aroused, pleasuring him so.

"Don't want to come yet," he gasped.

She popped her mouth off him and licked her lips. "Oh don't worry love, I'm just getting started."

His lust filled eyes closed and he shuddered. She took the opportunity to lean across him to pick up a candle from the bed side table; _remember pet, pain can be as arousing as pleasure, if done right. _Her hand shook as she held the candle over his chest. She knew he had done similar things in the past but still she was nervous. Biting her lip, she tipped the candle and watched as the hot wax landed on his nipple with a soft sizzle.

He cried out in surprise, eyes flying open. His body shuddered as he met her eyes, his erection straining against her. Not breaking eye contact, she did it again. The groan that left his lips was nearly enough to send her reeling.

"Maker..." she breathed the word and set the candle aside, hands finding his chest and caressing the waxed skin. She spread it before it dried, dragging her nails across his flesh beneath it.

"Hawke," her name was a plea for more.

She wanted to mount him right there but wanted to put Isabela's advice to good use. It was going over well thus far.

_Don't forget rule number one – denied pleasure can bring about the most intense orgasm. Don't rush it. Draw it out until he is losing his mind. **Then**, and **only **then, do you let him come._

Keeping that in mind, Hawke slid her hand between them and once again began to stroke his cock. Slow, sure strokes to keep him on edge, then faster to push him closer; when he was close, she stopped and waited a moment before she picked up where she left off. His head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, sweat dotting his brow as he sucked in deep, unsteady breaths.

"Head up," she whispered as she nipped his lip.

Just as he lifted his head, she turned herself around once more. Her lips closed around his cock as she used her hand to pull her smalls aside, revealing her glistening core to his eyes. His groan made her moan on his shaft. His tongue found her nub, stroking the bundle of nerves expertly. They pleasure each other this way for as long as they could; she would stroke him with her tongue and suck him strongly as she bobbed on his length, and he would flick his tongue against her clitoris and even dip it within her hot channel. But before long, she felt herself reaching her peak and she pulled herself away, crawling once more off the bed.

"Hawke, no, please," he whimpered the words, yanking against the bonds.

Panting, she shook her finger at him. "Not just yet love."

Her fingers shook as she finished pulling the laces from her corset. It fell to the floor, soon to be followed by her small clothes. He licked his lips at the sight of her nude body, her thighs glistening with the evidence of her arousal.

"I want you lass," he implored.

"And I want you, husband. I _need _you," she whimpered, sliding a hand between her legs to stroke her soaked core, "_here._"

His nostrils flared as his erection twitched. She knew he liked to watch her; many times she had masturbated herself for his pleasure. Drawing her tongue across her lower lip in a suggestive manner, she dipped her fingers inside herself, wetting them. Then, as he watched intently, she brought them to her mouth and licked them clean.

"_Hawke, I need to be in you_," he growled as he yanked hard at his bonds. She knew she had tied them well but still, they were no match for a determined rogue. A gasp left her lips as he slipped free from one and then the other. Then he was out of the bed faster than she could blink, his hands gripping her arms so he could toss her onto the bed. She squeaked and then moaned lewdly when he crawled on top of her and kissed her, his hand wrenched tightly in her hair.

"Sebastian, I wasn't done –"

"No, no more. My turn now," he grunted. His tugged on her lower lip with his teeth and she lost all the will to fight him, her body shuddering in pleasure. He gripped her hips and tossed her higher up on the bed. Then he rolled her over, before he took his revenge and used the leather belts to bind her to the bed posts by her wrists. Before she could comment, his hand came down sharply on the globes of her arse, first one then the other. She gasped and cried out, her body quivering with need. "You like teasing me so?" His hand soothed the stinging on her buttock, before sliding between her thighs to caress her core, fingers dipping in shallowly to tease her. "Do you?"

"Maker, yes," she gasped as she wriggled her hips back against his hand with no shame.

Then came another slap across her buttocks. Then another. And another. Between each slap, he teased her soaked lips. Soon, she was nearly weeping with her need.

"Take me, Sebastian. Take me _now_." _One more thing Hawke – men like it when women beg for their cocks. _"_Please Sebastian. Take me._"

She felt him shudder as he leaned his head down, pressing gentle, teasing kisses to her spine. Her body was damp with sweat, but he didn't seem to care as his tongue danced across her skin like a man who'd found his ambrosia.

"_Sebastian. Vael. Take. Me. Now." _Screw the begging. She'd demand it if she had to.

He chuckled, a deep, throaty, husky sound that nearly made her come on the spot. His hands gripped her hips and, before she could say another word, he was sheathed inside of her with one hard thrust. They both cried out with long overdue shouts of pleasure. She came right then, her vaginal walls clamping down on him like a velvet vice as it bathed his cock in her hot release.

"Not yet, not yet," he repeated to himself under his breath. His hands slid up her flesh, finding her breasts so that his fingers could pinch and thumb her hardened nipples. She whimpered, pressing into his hands. He had yet to move his hips, resting inside of her as he teased her breasts. His tongue, lips, and teeth attacked her neck, clamping down hard enough to leave her marked by his passion.

Growling, he straightened and wrenched his hand in her hair. Then his hips began to move, pulling away from hers only to slam back forward half a second later. The pace started slow and hard, his hand pulling on her hair like a reign, angling her to arch her back as she moaned lewdly. Then it was faster and even harder, until the noises coming from her become one long, continuous whimper of pleasure.

His hand slapped her arse again and it pushed her over the edge, her arms yanking on her bonds as her body writhed back against his as another release washed over her. They were both panting as he slowed, but he wasn't finished yet. He was determined to make it last, drive her insane like she'd tried to do him earlier.

She cried out as hot wax hit her back. Maker!

But then he was thrusting again as the wax hit her flesh. She was so over sensitized she couldn't even comprehend what it was that was going on, just that he was pleasuring her like she'd wanted, like she'd missed him doing. Ah Maker, she had gotten in over her head; she wasn't going to last. By the time they were finished, she wasn't going to be able to think, much less breathe.

Hawke strained against her bindings and whimpered as he pushed into her soaked folds again and again, so hard his flesh smacked against hers and stung her in a pleasant way. He dragged his nails down her back and she nearly wept. Isabela certainly knew what she was talking about; the little bits of pain throughout were putting enough of an edge on the pleasure she could enjoy it. And thoroughly at that.

"Sebastian, want to feel it. Please. Oh Maker, please. Fill me, _brand _me."

He was more than eager to oblige her. He gripped her hips in his hands again and thrust hard, fast, eager. Again and again until she was spiraling out of control once more. But this time he followed her, shouting hoarsely as he spilled his seed deep within her. She nearly came again at the feel of it. It marked her, filled her completely, and branded her as his eternally.

Somehow he found the energy to unbind her and they tumbled to the bed together in a mess of sweaty limbs. They were both panting and out of breath, their hearts pounding erratically in unison. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, humming with pleasure.

"Happy anniversary, Sebastian."

He chuckled and slipped free from her, much to her displeasure. He knelt beside the bed and fished out a box from beneath it. Climbing back into the bed, he pulled her into his lap, her back to his chest. Then he set the box in her lap.

"Open it," he breathed hoarsely against her ear, making her shiver.

She did as he said and gasped at what lay inside. A beautiful gold chain lay against a velvet bed of red, holding a locket that was covered in intricate, almost dalish, etchings, reminiscent of Fenris' lyrium brands. The thought made her smile; he was due to return soon as well, but their body guard was another thought for another time. Curious, she picked up the locket and flicked it carefully open. Inside was two things; on the left was a dedication and on the right was a perfect replica of their wedding bands, linked together in the symbol for eternity.

The dedication read, _To my dearest lass and my heart. Forever is too short a time for me to love you. But forever I shall. Your prince and husband, Sebastian. _

"Happy anniversary lass."


	2. Bonus

**A/N: **This was intended to be a one-shot only, however, my muse demanded otherwise. So enjoy; thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorites, and followed. More gifts for Hatse until I can manage a visit~ :)

**Warnings: As NOT safe for work as the first part. You've been warned – threesome goodness, because really, who could resist adding Fenris to the fun. I know I can't. **

******Disclaimer: **Bioware owns DA.

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise **

**+Bonus+**

* * *

"I have one other anniversary present for you, lass." Sebastian too the box with her priceless necklace and set it on the night stand beside their bed.

"Sebastian, you have given me something I will cherish for a lifetime." She pulled him close and kissed him softly. "You don't need to give me anything else. I have you, and our children; that's all I need."

"Very sweet of you," he chuckled into their kiss. "And while I return the sentiment with all my heart, what I had in mind doesn't quite fall under...sweet."

"Oh?" Was it wrong that the way his voice dipped seductively made her wet all over again?

He grinned, the saucy roguish grin that she knew led to all sorts of sordid thoughts. Naughty thoughts. "Before I can give you this present, we are going to need to tie you up once more."

She shivered, almost eager to play along. Nibbling on her lip, she slid back and readjusted her position on their massive bed. Grin still in place, Sebastian retied her hands to the bed posts. He kissed her then, their tongues dueling until she was needy and breathless. Only then did he pull away. "What now?" she breathed.

"This," he whispered as he pulled – from their night stand – a long, silk scrap of black cloth. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course; always."

He gave her an endearing smile as he set the cloth over her eyes, reaching carefully behind her head to tie it there. Hawke was effectively blinded, just able to make out the soft glow of the candles and the dark shape that was her husband. "You ready lass?"

"As ready as I can be, I suppose," she chuckled a tad breathlessly. "What is this you have planned for me?"

"It's something I've contemplated for awhile now. After such thoughtfulness on your part, I think now is the perfect time. I will return in a moment; don't move, lass."

"As if I could," she mumbled. He chuckled as he slipped from the bed, it dipping as he moved away. The door was the only sound alerting her to his departure. She could do nothing but wait, and wait she did. And then waited some more. After what felt like an eternity in unbearable silence, blind, she heard the door open. Excitement caused her to shudder and she shifted her legs, pressing her thighs together. A cool hand touched her ankle and she had to stifle a moan as fingers trailed lightly up her leg; being blind made her all the more sensitive. Her thighs fell open as the fingers trailed higher, touching her where she was already throbbing unmercifully. Two fingers touched her expertly, sure and strong, brushing over her nub in an experience rhythm, making her keen and writhe on the bed. Her lips parted on a moan as the fingers dipper into her core, testing her, stretching her, and stroking her to a fever pitch. Those talented fingers curled, hitting that spot in her depths that had sparks of white dancing across her vision. In and out they pumped, each time harder, then faster, causing her toes to curl so hard she feared her feet would cramp; not something she could bring herself to think of at this given moment. Thinking was impossible. Her thoughts fragmented as the coil snapped and she spiraled into a release that had her arching against her restraints with a cry.

"Sebastian!" She sighed his name as she fell back, a panting mess of trembling limbs, her body throbbing and tingling pleasantly.

"Not this time Hawke," the masculine voice said huskily. Her brow furrowed; the voice was familiar. Eerily so. And then it hit her. Her whole body burned with embarrassment as she realized what it was that had just occurred.

"...Fenris? I...what's going on?" She _knew _but damn if her brain refused to comprehend it.

Her voice broke off as his tongue flicked a stiff nipple. She gasped, ashamed that she grew more aroused, so easily at a stranger's touch; well, not a stranger, but a person she'd never been intimate with. Maker help her. His touch was _so good_. "Sebastian, I do believe your wife would like to know what is happening here," the elf murmured against her breast.

Sebastian was here? _Now? _

"Sebastian, what's –" again, Fenris teased her nipples, effectively silencing her. How was she supposed to think, mush less speak, with Fenris teasing her breasts? Each time she tried to question what was happening, he cut her off with a well-timed caress, or bite, or pinch. A part of her – the naughty part – longed to have the blind fold off so she could watch her elf bodyguard touch her. Her imagination was no doubt not doing the actual image justice.

"Shh," Sebastian kissed her brow, surprising her, "just lie back and enjoy, lass."

"But Sebastian –" she was cut off once again as lanky, strong digits pressed inside of her heat. It seemed Sebastian had been plotting as well; she hadn't been the only one anxious to spark their passion. Had he spoken to Fenris as she had to Isabela? But how far was this going to go; would Fenris only touch her or would she feel him deep inside of her? Would _both _of them find their pleasure with her? Each thought progressed into raunchier territory and her imagination was only proving to push her arousal higher.

"She's so wet," Fenris groaned as he dipped his head, tongue swirling around a stiff peak. She whimpered.

"I want to look," she gasped. She wriggled, tried her best to undo the blindfold. With her hands tied, she was unable to do so.

Hawke expected her husband to do as she asked but instead was startled to her feel her arm restraints being undone. Eagerly, she tried to reach for her blindfold, but squeaked in surprise to find fast and adept hands flipping her over. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was once more restrained, but face down on her knees. And still blind folded. She couldn't help but shudder as a tongue trailed down her spine and fingers teased her readiness.

"She's more than ready – she's eager," groaned Sebastian.

"Very eager," Fenris agreed.

Hawke wasn't entirely sure who was where any longer. Maker preserve her, she found that she didn't much care. All she could focus on were the sensations. Fingers teased her sopping core, others dipped into her mouth; one mouth teased her sensitive spine, the other focused on her clitoris. Equally talented tongues tormented her and she moaned around the fingers in her mouth. She knew she should be embarrassed, even ashamed – this was another man and her husband – but Maker, these two men had to be the most attractive men in all of Thedas. She couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed. And she did try. Really, she did.

"I do believe she wants you, my friend," Sebastian murmured as he tweaked her nipples. She moaned and mindlessly writhed her hips back against the questing tongue. "She has been patient enough, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," mumbled Fenris, his tongue and lips vibrating from the action against her clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

The tongue and mouth disappeared, to her severe disappointment. She whimpered at the loss. The bed shifted and she gasped as someone slid beneath her, shuffling her legs until she straddled slim hips. Lanky hips; much more lanky than her husband's. She blushed, biting her lip to realize it was Fenris beneath her. His hands found her hips, then the round globes of her buttocks, pulling her hot core flush against his thick erection. His lips kissed along her jaw and she could do no more than shudder against him, restrained as she was. She gasped his name, doing her best to nip his ear; he shuddered and used his hold to lift and angle her hips, pulling them down to impale her on him in one, swift thrust upward.

She heard a groan from behind her and she could just imagine; Sebastian on his haunches behind her, touching himself as he watched their trusted friend slip in and out of his wife's heated depths. The thought made her quiver around Fenris' cock. The elf shuddered and his nails bit into her hips; his cock twitching in pleasure inside of her.

"She is exquisitely tight," Fenris groaned against her lips as he ground his hips against her.

"Unlike anything you've ever had before; unlike anything you could imagine," Sebastian murmured against her the backside of her hip. "Make her scream, my friend."

Fenris growled and then he was moving; fast and hard, pistoning his hips in a punishing rhythm. Hawke could only bounce on him, whimpering from pleasure. Sharp bites to her lip kept her from crying out, from screaming, but if anything, this only served to make Fenris more determined. His lips found a nipple, teeth tugging on the peak as he rammed into her again and again. One hand he brought sharply down on the globe of her ass, making her cry out.

"That's it," he groaned with a shudder. He did it again and she screamed as it pushed her over the edge, throwing her into a mind numbing orgasm.

"Fenris!"

The elf stopped to enjoy the milking of her vaginal walls, her core bathing him with a cleansing release. He growled and bit the side of her breast, making her whimper. "We're not done yet," he assured her.

"What – ?"

She wasn't given a chance to question his words; she felt movement behind her and then wet fingers were being pressed to the tight puckered star of her ass. She blushed hotly; it wasn't as if she and Sebastian hadn't ventured there before, but dear Maker, they planned to take her at the same time. The realization made her core clamp down on Fenris, much to his pleasant surprise. Fingers probed her, gentle at first, sliding in to test her; then they scissored to stretch her opening. Fenris moved naught during this, remaining seated deeply within her and she felt so wonderfully, pleasantly full. She feared she might faint.

The fingers pulled from her and Fenris started up a gentle, deeply penetrating rhythm, effectively distracting her as the head of Sebastian's cock pressed against her puckered star. He popped within her easily enough, but then he was sliding in, filling her completely; they both stilled and she found herself filled to the brim – and then some.

"The blind fold," she gasped. "Please!"

Fenris grunted his acquiescence and reached up, pulling the blind fold from her and tossing it away. She blinked, clearing her vision to find his beautiful face before her; she couldn't help but lean down, kissing him heatedly. Sebastian groaned and slowly pulled from her, only to push back in. She moaned into Fenris' mouth. Then they both started up, pulling from her to slide back in only a second later. Her head reeled as her arousal spiked, making her nearly delirious with pleasure. But it was as they wanted and they continued on, their rhythm spiking; it was from gentle and slow, to fast and hard. They were intent on pushing her to the peak and then, even further. She could only hang her head and moan like a wanton at the Rose, her body pillaged expertly.

Both were stubborn and intent on driving her mad; they would not stop until they did just that.

They pounded in and out of her now with ease, her arousal wetting them. Soaking them. Her fingers curled into her palms, nails biting into her flesh as she cried out time and again. She strained against her restraints, but they did not release her. Fenris grunted and pounded hard, faster, flesh slapping against flesh as he reached for his release. The moment his seed scalded her depths, she was lost. Her head spiraled, the room spun, and she screamed as she found her peak; this spurred Sebastian on and he followed soon after, his seed spurting to coat her as well. They effectively marked her, inside and out.

Hands untied her and they collapsed to the bed, both still buried within her. Hands pet her sweat drenched hair and her curvy hips.

"This isn't a night I'm soon to forget," Hawke mumbled tiredly, her entire body still tingling.

"That was the idea," Fenris chuckled.

Sebastian leaned close, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "Get your rest, lass – we have more in store for you."

"More?" she gasped. Surely not!

"Much, much more."


End file.
